dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tingle vs. Piccolo
Tingle from Legend of Zelda (Dio the Ludicolo) takes on Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z (WowThatHurts) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction It is a peaceful marketplace with Tingle trying to sell his maps. However a strange green man walked up to him. ???: I demand a refund. Tingle: Sorry no refunds. Piccolo: This map you made show to important locations I need to go, but when I arrived there was nothing their. Tingle: That’s not your problem. Piccolo: I hate frauds like you. Piccolo then tossed the merchant out of his stand. Tingle got up and was ready to defend himself from this attacker. Tingle: So that’s how it is going down. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues In Ruins - Out of Reach) Tingle then grabs his slingshot and hit the green man in the back of the head. Tingle then chuckled before releasing another rock at the Z-Fighter. Piccolo, slightly irritated then turns around and uses his eye lasers to destroy the rock. Tingle got out of the way before the area he stood was destroyed by the lasers. Piccolo: I bet your not laughing now. Tingle: Kooloo-Limpah Piccolo: What in the? Piccolo started to float in the air with no explanation, before getting slammed multiple times and getting kicked in the face by Tingle. As Piccolo fell, Tingle then tried to throw a bomb at him, however the Z-Fighter was too quick as he began blitzing the taunting Tingle. Piccolo then begins to pummel the fairy merchant as 30 punches were sent to Tingle’s torso in a second. Piccolo then grabbed and tossed Tingle into the air where he then flew after him. The Z-fighter was above him when Piccolo fires several arcs of electricity from his antennae. This stuns Tingle as he is kicked to the ground below. Tingle: Ow. Time for my backup plan. Tingle then shoots off several fireworks. Despite not being aimed at Piccolo, this was enough to distract the Z-fighter. Tingle then grabs several bombs and his own rubies. With a deep breath he begins the plan. The merchant then threw a bomb at the green man. With the fireworks going off, this caused the bomb to go off without a sense of detection. The bomb stuns Piccolo as Tingle moves on the offensive. Piccolo: I don’t think so! Just as Tingle was about to punch the Z-fighter, Piccolo shot a blast of Ki at the merchant. With Tingle on the ground screaming, the stunning effect of the bomb wore off as Piccolo got closer. Piccolo: Now to put you out of your suffering. Special Beam Cannon!! The power up caused the blast to get intense. However, just before the beam cannon hit the merchant, Tingle rushed to his backpack and rushed to look. In pure luck and desperation and luck, he came across his tingle shield. Tingle: Jackpot! Upon activation, he then shot a bomb that was lit by the beam cannon and sent towards the back of Piccolo. With the Z-fighter not paying attention, it blew up and sent him forwards towards Tingle. This was lead right into his Rupee Shooter. With one shot to the head, he knocks the Z-fighter out cold. K.O. With a jump of joy, Tingle celebrates his victory. However this would not last as the owner of the market taps his shoulders as he points to the distruction of his marketplace. Owner: I will be taking that. The owner grabs Tingle’s rupees as he planned on using them to fixed the damages from the fight that happened. Results Winning Combatant: Tingle: 12 Piccolo: 5 Winning Method: K.O.: 11 Death: 1 Details Follow Tingle’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament